


【BruceDick】Levitate（pwp）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *BruceDick，雷，非常雷，梗是布鲁斯和迪克潜入哥谭地下人口拍卖场所打击罪犯，角色扮演一对主奴，两人有带面具。迪克是长发设定，别问我为什么没罗宾，问就是提宝回家休假了
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 50





	【BruceDick】Levitate（pwp）

一开始迪克答应布鲁斯加入到这次任务中时，完全是出于一种愤怒感，他知道哥谭一直有地下交易，因为作为罗宾的时候，他就和布鲁斯打击过这类罪犯，但又一次的人口贩卖？还是从哥谭将邪恶事业延伸到布鲁德海文？这完全超过了迪克的可接受范围，他作为海文的守护者，再也接受不了这种赤裸裸的挑衅，所以和他布鲁斯商量过后，决定以潜入的方式来弄清其中运作方式，再来打击罪犯。

——这没什么大不了的，迪克还是罗宾的时候就有过扮成女孩参与任务的经历，他天生适合这个，有着漂亮的脸蛋，完美的身材与臀部，还有让任何种类都为倾倒的魅力，哥谭大半的人都想要接近他，哪怕只是触碰一下他的衣角*，但像现在这样?迪克开始觉得有点超过了，他换上蓝色的、修身的旗袍，丝绸制的布料把他过分迷人的身线衬托出来，他留有长发，更加雌雄莫辨，最完美的点缀还是他颈间的项圈，那里吊着狗牌，上面写有布鲁斯的化名，迪克看起来真的是个被精心雕琢过的私人收藏品，如果布鲁斯确实是个黑心的资本家，迪克作为他的性奴，再正常不过。

尽管一切准备就位，扮演着黑心资本家的布鲁斯还是和阿尔弗雷德一起，用一种十分挑剔的眼光看着迪克，布鲁斯深邃的双眼从来都让人看不透他在想什么，只有迪克清楚其中的含义，男孩笑了笑，耸耸肩道：“放心吧，布鲁斯，我知道我们要面对的是什么，别忘了我可是个表演家。”

“你确实一直都有这样的天赋，但别忘了这次我们的身份不同，迪克。”布鲁斯整理了下他的西装，再次让阿尔弗雷德确认没有什么问题后，就和年轻的男孩一同去往他们需要潜入的地点：一处正在进行人口交易的地下场所，大部分哥谭或者外市的资本家都聚集于此。

昏暗的光线下，布鲁斯就带着迪克闯入这样一个和他们有些格格不入的世界，但他们看起来也没有那么有所不同，布鲁斯拽着项圈的牵引绳，迪克就贴挨着他的“主人”，眼前这个场合变故他们想象的淫乱，每一个到场的人身边都跟着一个赤裸的，或者打扮得漂亮的“私人物品”，迪克努力掩饰着他的耳根发烫和目瞪口呆，随着布鲁斯坐到其中一个位置，迪克学着旁边的女孩跪下去，蹭在布鲁斯脚边，下颚搭在布鲁斯膝头。

年轻的男孩看起来就像条乖顺又可爱的狗，他乖乖的趴着，一会又觉得全场只有他一个人一动不动，索性彻底的趴下去，抬起屁股来，四肢着地的，像个真的小动物一样，爬到布鲁斯双腿之间，用他漂亮，闪着亮光的蓝色双眼去看布鲁斯，那就是这里唯一纯粹且发亮的东西，世界上绝无仅有的珍宝，布鲁斯觉得口干舌燥，稍微用力的将牵引绳往前一拽，迪克就趴到了布鲁斯腿根边上，颤抖又湿热的气息隔着裤料，烫得布鲁斯闷哼一声。

布鲁斯承认他有很好的控制力，而此刻显然控制勃起会让他们露馅，毕竟他们只是色欲下的其中一对淫荡主奴，因此很快在迪克的撩拨之下，布鲁斯硬了起来，迪克就凑往前去，表现得如同太久没有吃到过鸡巴的婊子，眯起眼，歪着脑袋，蹭在布鲁斯的胯前，用他艳红的舌头，缓慢沿着阴茎的轮廓舔逗。

某一瞬间，布鲁斯真的产生了年轻男孩归他所有的错觉，迪克是这样尽心尽力的表演着一个婊子，布鲁斯却又阻止了他的动作，他用皮鞋的鞋尖踩了下迪克的腿根，示意迪克将双腿分开，过短的旗袍压根包裹不住迪克的隐私处，冰凉的鞋面轻轻踩蹭在迪克的囊袋上，让男孩硬得更加厉害。

也许是旁观的工作人员觉得这淫乱的一幕还不够，贴心的替布鲁斯送来了一堆情趣玩具，迪克在心里暗骂一声，他趁机打量过周围的环境，但拍卖依旧没有要开始的迹象，在场的人都在各玩各的，或者交换他们的性奴，偶尔有人走过布鲁斯和迪克身边，布鲁斯就更用力的踩弄着迪克的阴茎，用他低沉的声音说道：“好好学学。”

年轻的表演家哼了一声，他抬腰，让茎身蹭过布鲁斯粗糙的鞋底，乖顺的应合过后，直起身来，再次故意去用舌头舔过布鲁斯的胯部，这次布鲁斯没有制止迪克的动作，他从那些情趣玩具里挑出跳蛋，让迪克来回舔舐时，顺便把粉色的玩具舔湿，接着迪克将布鲁斯的阴茎释放出来，湿漉漉的舌头舔弄这根他好像梦寐以求的性器，从龟头到囊袋，迪克一点也没放过的吮吸舔咬，像要完全把这根记住一样，布鲁斯从来没见过这样的迪克，因此忍不住仔细凝视片刻，这才命令迪克抬起屁股，叫男孩自己把跳蛋塞进屁股里面。

庆幸迪克在来之前就做好了润滑，他没告诉布鲁斯，总有要以假乱真的时刻，尽管现在看起来他们是假戏真做了。于是迪克将跳蛋塞入他湿润的洞里，布鲁斯沉着视线，将档数调到最高，迪克瞬间呛出惊叫，他还没来得及溢出声音，布鲁斯就摁着他后脑，把阴茎操进男孩的嘴里，湿热的口腔包裹住茎身，像他后头的洞那样，本能的吮吸不止。

“乖孩子，”布鲁斯宽厚的掌心揉过男孩的头发，他用力的往上顶，操着男孩的嘴，龟头直直碾上迪克的喉口，男孩潮红的眼眶彻底被眼泪浸湿，闷声闷气的呜咽个不停，布鲁斯只顾着操他，把他当个发泄的物品，就如同这的其他人这样做，迪克故意的用齿尖磕碰在阴茎上，作为回复布鲁斯的小小报复。

这更像情侣间的小情趣，布鲁斯替迪克把眼泪擦去，他从男孩嘴里退出来，又让男孩起身，重新拿了一个玩具打量，迪克完全没意识到那是什么，后知后觉的已经任由布鲁斯把贴片按到囊袋上。乖顺的男孩只是坐在他的主人腿上，扮演他此刻的角色，让硬挺的阴茎蹭过他臀缝间，不时抵弄开穴口，布鲁斯就卡住迪克的腰，制止迪克不老实的胡乱蹭动，阴茎随后用力的挤开了湿润的穴口，把小洞完全撑圆，发狠操入的时候，连带跳蛋也挤进身体深处，这样过分的刺激叫迪克的呻吟更加动听。

“Daddy…”迪克黏腻的声音显然叫布鲁斯颇为受用，扮作资本家的那个超级英雄操着他的男孩，他借此打量过周围的环境，大概是装作在学习的样子，操干的力道却未曾减缓，震动的跳蛋叫肉穴内里又湿又软，烂熟的洞吮吸不停，又溢出淫水，他一巴掌打在迪克的屁股上，骂了迪克一句“婊子”，迪克呜咽一声，就报复的表演到，“Daddy不喜欢你的婊子吗?”

迪克说这句话时，还在不停起伏，扭腰，他惊人的演技确实让人信服：他就是“Daddy”最可爱最乖顺的宝贝，渴求鸡巴的小婊子，他漂亮的头发散乱，蓝色旗袍显出一种异样的淫荡，布料遮掩不住的屁股在吞吃阴茎，腿间湿湿嗒嗒的，狼狈一片，而谁会知道他在吃的蝙蝠侠的鸡巴，这个放浪的男孩，则是蝙蝠侠最得意的助手，最开始那个罗宾，现任夜翼，布鲁德海文的守护者，以及泰坦的领队。

眼前这一幕实在太超过了，布鲁斯知道迪克从来都很性感，充满了魅力，但他并不知道迪克完全可以扮演一个婊子，那种只要男孩晃起他的屁股，一定会有人愿意为他把星星都摘下来，迪克就是这样的甜心婊子，布鲁斯如果真的是个黑心资本家，迪克这样的男孩必然成为他破产的缘由。可惜的是，布鲁斯韦恩是蝙蝠侠，他的理智总在情欲之上，他放任男孩表演欲望，化身为色欲的女神，他的视线在周遭观望一圈，又重新落回迪克身上，片刻，将贴在迪克囊袋上的小玩意儿打开，顿时让迪克失控的惊叫起来，电流刺激着迪克的神经，男孩无法控制的射精，热情的肉穴同时收紧，夹得布鲁斯险些失守。

“放松，男孩。”布鲁斯拍了拍迪克的屁股，来回揉捏不停，他开始摸索着操上迪克敏感的腺体，高潮中的男孩敏感得不行，被操到敏感处流出了更多的水，跳蛋的双重刺激叫迪克双眼上翻，没有经过抚慰的阴茎被榨出剩下的水液。

“Daddy…不…呜…我快不行了…”迪克喘息，呜咽个不停，敏感得操到哪里，哪里就是可以让他高潮的点，布鲁斯没有搭理他，只是一个劲的折磨着男孩的前列腺，直到又一次的电击，男孩哭噎着用后穴高潮，前面的阴茎滴落下精水，混着尿液。

布鲁斯的男孩毫不掩饰他的狼狈，他整个人就像被使用过度的性爱娃娃，最终黏黏糊糊蹭进布鲁斯怀里，布鲁斯捧扣着迪克的屁股，进行最后数十下冲刺后，射进迪克被操得烂熟的肉穴深处，把男孩完全占有。

“迪克，拍卖要开始了。”布鲁斯把他的男孩搂在怀里，他等待着拍卖开始的动作，直到捕捉到目标人物，才贴着男孩的额发说道。

“嗯…”年轻的男孩喘息着，他很快恢复过神智，装作是要去吻布鲁斯，原本陷入情欲的双眼修炼变回清亮的蓝，“Daddy…带我去走走，”他说着就从布鲁斯身上下去，重新趴在地上，乖乖的做一只等待被发号施令的狗，布鲁斯就从那套情趣玩具里抽出个带尾巴的肛塞，塞到迪克糊着淫水的洞，把精液和跳蛋都堵回他身体里。随后布鲁斯起身，拽起牵引绳，带着男孩离开座位，迪克用四肢爬行着，跟在布鲁斯身旁，没人知道他们要去后台追查罪犯，制止这次人口交易，这场淫荡的闹剧是他们最好的掩饰，他们仍旧是最佳拍档，全世界最默契的爱侣。


End file.
